Forgetfulness
by BlissfullySortOfAnonymous
Summary: We all know Yero has his moments, and now Elphie's decided to join in the fun.Fiyeraba


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I heard this song the other day (Let Me Remind You Again), and I didn't like it that much :)****, but the lyrics are cute and it **_**did**_** give me the idea for this, so…more fluff for you!! And much fun writing it for me.**

* * *

_If you ever forget to remember_

_This night and all that it meant_

_If you ever can't see _

_What you mean to me_

_Let me remind you again_

_If you ever look and can't find me_

_Your heart will know where I've been_

_If your memory slips_

_And you can't feel this kiss_

_Let me remind you again_

Fiyero Tiggular heaved a contented sigh. "Life is good," he observed to his wife as they strolled through the lush forest near their home.

Life _was_ good- after leaving Oz, they'd managed to find an adorable little cabin just a few miles outside of a small town that had never even _heard_ of the Wicked Witch of the West. On a visit to that town a few weeks ago, they'd stumbled upon a friendly priest who'd been willing to marry them right on the spot. Now, to make things absolutely perfect, Elphaba had made a final attempt at his transformation a mere three hours earlier- and succeeded. After what had seemed like a century of laughing and hugging and crying happy tears, he'd suggested that they take a walk, anxious to use his newly-restored limbs.

A fresh wave of giddiness overtook him at the thought- _human limbs!!-_ and he let out a whoop and scooped Elphaba into his arms, twirling her energetically. "I still can't believe you did it!" He set her back on her feet finally, and she buried her face in his shoulder- a wonderfully human shoulder with a gloriously male scent. "Me neither…"

Fiyero sank down onto the roots of a nearby tree and pulled her into his lap. They stayed there for a long time, just talking and laughing comfortably, until Elphaba finally brushed off her dress and started to stand. "Fae," he complained, locking an arm around her to prevent her from getting up. The giddiness came back at the realization that he was actually _capable_ of preventing her from getting up; he could (and would) definitely find uses for _that_. "Don't leave."

"Yero," she chided, turning to look at him semi-sternly. "We need to get back. It's your turn to make dinner tonight, and you know how long _that_ takes."

"Oh, dinner….right…"

She arched an eyebrow. "You forgot again, didn't you? We only use a regular, alternating schedule of every other night."

"Hey, I've been quite literally brainless for six months, Elphaba," he said defensively. "You can't expect it to come back all at once."

She feigned surprise. "Come back? Do you mean your head wasn't always full of straw?"

"Why I oughta…" He ruffled her hair, and she laughed and snuggled back into him. "I guess we could stay a little longer," she relented.

Fiyero gazed up into the canopy of red and gold leaves, admiring it; everything seemed more beautiful to him in his current blissful state. But even in the midst of the rich autumn foliage, nothing was more beautiful than Elphaba; she was, after all, the main reason for the happiness that felt ready to explode out of him. He lifted her chin gently, and her eyes were mildly surprised when they met his own. "What is it, Yero?"

His voice was thick with emotion as he asked, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, finally settling on a soft, teasing smile and, "I think I've forgotten. Remind me?"

"Gladly." His lips descended eagerly onto hers, and he almost laughed out loud when he found that he was able to actually feel and enjoy it for the first time in months. He'd forgotten how soft her lips were, and how perfect they felt against his own. His tongue greedily rememorized every inch of her mouth, until she drew back to murmur, "I think it's coming back now…"

"Only _coming_ back? Hmmm…." So he kissed her again.

"Still coming…" When he finally broke the kiss, she snapped her fingers in mock frustration. "Oh, I just lost it again."

"Who's the forgetful one now?" he teased. He realized then in a flash of joyful inspiration that there was something else he'd yet to experience with his new- or was it old?- body, something that he certainly hadn't been able to do as a scarecrow. He smiled slyly. "I guess I'm simply going to have to make more of an impression then, eh?"

Elphaba seemed confused, so he nudged her gently back and laid her down on a soft blanket of grass and fallen leaves. "You shouldn't forget this in a hurry." He grinned. "I know I won't."

He was right.

* * *

**Pretty please- with whatever you like on top- review?**


End file.
